


Mesmeric Ruby

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And A Fang Slut Apparently, Consensual Blood Drinking, Happy Ending, Human Obi-Wan, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan Was Knighted Before the Romance, Obi-Wan is a Blood Sub, Obi-Wan's the Outer Spoon, Sex, Spooning, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: This appears to be a PWP. With a bit of communication.If you're looking for vampire sex that isn't necessarily gnawing at throats and fripping like all parties involved have been sex-pollened... this might be what you're looking for. Maybe.





	Mesmeric Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> One of the prompts Moddy released on tumblr to find another home:
> 
> "NSFW with Vampire!Qui-gon biting/drinking Obi-wan’s blood during sex."

Anakin was staying with friends for the night, courtesy of Obi-Wan's careful planning ahead of time.

Qui-Gon would have expected his lover to be the one experiencing fear, given what they were about to attempt, but he could sense Obi-Wan relaxed, aroused, willing, waiting.

Qui-Gon stared at the empty place in the mirror where his image was  _not._

Obi-Wan had none of the fear...

And Qui-Gon had all of it.

He'd always been so careful during coupling with his lovers to  _not_ bite them. Not because of fear that he might forget himself and harm them...

But fear of what it meant.

The moment they would  _feel_ through their subconscious and physical being— no longer just as theory— that he was their species' predator.

That he was eating from their veins.

Obi-Wan, two years after his knighting, and one year after they shifted their relationship into romance, brought up that he would be open to the idea of researching blood consumption during sex.

Qui-Gon had been horrified and assured him he did not need to give him that. Obi-Wan was perfect just the way he was, and Qui-Gon was content—

Obi-Wan had smiled at him, kissed him softly, and explained he was offering because the thought called to him.

Four months later, after copious research and cuddling with Obi-Wan, and considering and discussing, Qui-Gon finally agreed to try.

Obi-Wan had been prompt in picking a day and carving out time in the schedule  _for_ this purpose. To make sure they wouldn't be interrupted, to make sure to have emergency supplies on hand just in case of trouble, and had arrived in the tight leather that Qui-Gon most loved to see him in.

That was how they'd gotten to this moment, with Qui-Gon hiding in the bathroom while Obi-Wan waited in the bedroom.

_I'm just going to have to call it off. Go in there and tell him I—_

A knock at the door. “May I come in?”

“Yes.” Qui-Gon ducked his head to hide his nerves.

Obi-Wan slipped into the room, wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon's middle.

And holy Force, the younger man was naked already.

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then pressed his cheek to the scarred muscle. “Do you not want this tonight, dear one?”  
“I  _do_ want it.” Which is why the fear felt so pointless— but if he didn't want it so badly, wouldn't he fear it  _less_ ? He could just live without it and never think of it again if it didn't  _matter_ to him—

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed, “but tonight?”

Qui-Gon looked down at the hands over his stomach and chest. Warm, living,  _human_ hands.

He turned in Obi-Wan's grip so he could hold the younger man in return and stare down into his eyes.

“Why are you afraid?” Obi-Wan whispered.

Qui-Gon swallowed. “I'm afraid you'll see me differently once you... once you see aimed for  _you_ that blank, mindless thing that comes into my eye when I'm drinking blood _._ ”

Obi-Wan's hands trailed up his biceps to his shoulders. “Let me mesmerize you,” he whispered, “with my body, my blood, and my soul.” He stood up on his toes to kiss Qui-Gon's mouth, slow and gentle.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon finally breathed. “Yes.”

Obi-Wan led him back to the bed, undressing him with sure hands.

This first time biting, there would be no sex prior. Obi-Wan hadn't wanted to start with too ambitious a script.

Obi-Wan had never been bitten before.

Qui-Gon had never bitten a lover before.

They cuddled on the bed next to where Obi-Wan had arranged first-aid supplies, and proceeded to leisurely kiss and rub against one another.

Obi-Wan leaned into his cold form, Qui-Gon pressing against the glowing heat of the other's living body.

It was nice, in its own way. With Anakin around so much of the time, often their only chances to appreciate one another's bodies were in hurried stolen moments.

Qui-Gon felt warmth settling in his belly, felt the arousal of them both. Obi-Wan smiled up into his eyes with a somewhat foggy look in his own, then tilted his head back and to the side, exposing his jugular.

The tiny catch in the human's breath, the way he shuddered with the motion, went straight to Qui-Gon's cock even as his brain struggled to keep up.

He'd known Obi-Wan wanted this.

He hadn't quite realized how  _very, very_ turned-on it made his beautiful knight.

Qui-Gon nuzzled the skin as he opened the cleansing package.

A tiny whimper escaped Obi-Wan's lips.

“Patience,” Qui-Gon chuckled, amazed by the need and desire he felt his partner experiencing.

With gentle fingers, Qui-Gon cleansed the skin of Obi-Wan's throat with the disposable wipe, then waited for the last of the scent of it to dissipate.

“Please,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to his throat, then sunk his teeth in without  _chomping_ down.

He wasn't trying to tear out Obi-Wan's throat or break his spine, after all.

Obi-Wan's breath caught, his fingers tightened on Qui-Gon's back, he tilted his head back farther, arching up into his grip to better offer his throat.

Qui-Gon let the blood slowly welling into his mouth sit on his tongue, savoring the perfect, precious  _headiness_ of a taste that was only and completely Obi-Wan.

He swallowed, shuddered, pulled his teeth out and pressed his fingers to the wounds to keep them closed while he pulled on Obi-Wan's chin so he could check Obi-Wan's eyes, to make sure he was alright—

Obi-Wan's pupils were blown, his expression similar to that of the submissive Qui-Gon had experimented with a few times a decade ago, and in the Force, something familiar from that time hung about him.

His Obi-Wan had slipped very deeply into a headspace that was providing the knight with a murky, consuming pleasure.

The not-quite-coherent smile he offered Qui-Gon spoke louder than words that he didn't find Qui-Gon's own reaction to his blood repulsive.

Qui-Gon's heart squeezed, and he smiled back.

Obi-Wan leaned up to kiss him, in spite of the blood on his lips and teeth. A groan escaped Obi-Wan, and he rocked against Qui-Gon's body.

“How committed are you to no sex—?” Qui-Gon asked, voice roughened with desire.

Obi-Wan blinked a few times, trying to find reason again, then mumbled, “Stick to the plan. Seal the holes,  _then_ we can have sex. Next time we can do it all together.”

Obi-Wan was right.

Last thing they needed was to get too distracted in fripping and have Obi-Wan lose more than intended all over the sheets.

Qui-Gon licked up the blood that had escaped around his fingers, then applied a low sucking pressure to the wounds, keeping his teeth from sliding back into the wounds.

“Oh,  _Qui—_ ” Obi-Wan stuttered, a hand coming up to tug at Qui-Gon's hair as if to pull him in closer, to give him more—

Qui-Gon nursed the wounds until they naturally clotted, savoring Obi-Wan's shifting beneath him, the slick of precome marking Obi-Wan's movements.

The vampire pressed small anti-infection patches against the punctures, waiting for a moment while they bonded with the skin, and then he kissed Obi-Wan deep and strong and hands found cocks as they rocked together.

Obi-Wan tired sooner than he did when he had his full quota of blood to carry oxygen to his brain. He came, a cry of joy and glee in his voice, but afterward, he practically collapsed against Qui-Gon's chest and it took monumental effort for him to accept the water and energy bar the vampire fed him.

He only managed half of it before he gave up and slipped into sleep.

Qui-Gon held him close, pressing a kiss to his hair.

Obi-Wan hadn't slept this well and with this much abandon for a long time.

Bearing witness to it and knowing he'd helped bring it about left Qui-Gon feeling treasured and safe.

So very safe.

 

* * *  
  


Obi-Wan arched where he sat impaled on Qui-Gon's lap, a wail escaping his throat.

Qui-Gon had grown accustomed to the fact that his lover was quiet when he had sex.

Fangs in his throat was something else entirely. A truly astonishing range of noise could be coaxed from Obi-Wan's lungs in response to sucking without teeth, teeth  _re-entering_ the wounds, his tongue laving them, or lightly pinching the skin next to the holes so that they would leave a bruise connecting the dots to form a circle around Obi-Wan's pulse-point.

He would writhe in Qui-Gon's lap with an insistence and interactive enthusiasm, or react with an instinctual submission when Qui-Gon took him on all fours, fangs in his throat. That was when he would offer himself up completely and let Qui-Gon do as he willed.

Qui-Gon had taken him against the wall, Obi-Wan's head tipped back and his mouth open in shocked delight at the storm of sensations overwhelming him.

And now his knees rested beside Qui-Gon's where they knelt together as Obi-Wan leaned back into the strong chest behind him, and Qui-Gon rolled his hips to press deeper into Obi-Wan's body.

Qui-Gon's forearms held Obi-Wan's chest tight as Obi-Wan's head lolled against the taller man's shoulder.

This time, Qui-Gon had opened his throat right at the base of his jaw beneath his ear. Not quite to the hairline, but just placing his lips there had sent Obi-Wan into shuddering delight even before teeth had been introduced to the picture.

Obi-Wan was currently lost in his pleasure, despite the soft cock lying along his thigh.

Obi-Wan couldn't keep an erection while experiencing penetration, no matter how wonderful he found the sensation of it. Fortunately, both of them were content in coaxing him to completion after Qui-Gon had found release in his body.

Life wasn't as simplistic as a porn holo, after all.

Qui-Gon thrust again, loving the soft sigh Obi-Wan made as Qui-Gon's hips shuddered a bit in release. The vampire continued drawing blood from Obi-Wan as his cock pulsed inside the human, feeling every tremor in Obi-Wan's body vibrating into Qui-Gon's own chest.

He soothed the area with his tongue, sealed the wounds, then gently worked his way out of Obi-Wan, careful not to harm the delicate tissues lining Obi-Wan's passage.

The younger Jedi obeyed when Qui-Gon gently guided him to sit in the closest armchair.

His eyelids were already beginning to go half-mast.

Qui-Gon had taken a bit more blood today than was conducive for boisterous lovemaking afterwards.

Fortunately, Qui-Gon had something else in mind for his lover.

Those sleepy eyes shot wide open in delighted arousal when Qui-Gon licked the quiescent cock into his mouth.

It didn't take long to feel the organ swelling, and Qui-Gon carefully kept his teeth from nicking it as he brought Obi-Wan to full attention, and then right over the edge.

Silent gasps, warm fingers massaging into his hair as Obi-Wan's hips undulated ever so slightly—

He was far too tired to actively frip Qui-Gon's throat, but the older man was quite capable of taking care of him without too much assistance.

Qui-Gon swallowed Obi-Wan's breathless release, then moved to kiss Obi-Wan one last time.

Obi-Wan slipped his tongue into Qui-Gon's mouth to taste himself. He chuckled, and willingly slid into Qui-Gon's arms when the vampire gathered his lover to carry him to the bed.

As Qui-Gon nestled his human into the covers, Obi-Wan offered him a sated and almost loopy smile.

“You are perfect,” Qui-Gon murmured, reveling in the sight of him and of his trust.

Obi-Wan's gaze shifted to a sleepy scowl. “Rain check on saying what you are, or it'll be a stupid  _you too._ Too tired to be clever...”

“You too is fine,” Qui-Gon teased.

“Fine,” Obi-Wan huffed. “You fripping too, Qui-Gon Jinn, are perfect in every way that matters.”

“Hmm.” Qui-Gon smiled, rubbed their noses together, then curled up so Obi-Wan could spoon him from behind.

A warm, strong arm slipped over him, holding him close.

As Qui-Gon's eyelids drifted shut, he thanked the Force for the light burning so brightly at his back.

 


End file.
